


Rendezvous Point

by LindtLuirae



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaYama - Freeform, M/M, bdy, couple's quarrel, dammit though Yamato loves him so much, dating Kakashi is not easy, mission partners, post argument sex, post mission sex, power bottom yamato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindtLuirae/pseuds/LindtLuirae
Summary: Kakashi’s eyes pored into his own, a swirling pool of anger and hurt. And then he stepped back, away from Yamato. “You’re …” he grasped, jaw clenching, “How could you be so infuriatingly calm and rational all the bloody time?”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 33
Kudos: 145





	Rendezvous Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shikabootay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/gifts).



> Beta'd by Aryagraceling! Thank you Tiff for this request, I apologise again that it took forever! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Shikabootay~

He missed the rendezvous point. 

_He missed the rendezvous point_. 

Standing under the cover of an oak tree, the world a blur from so many rain showers, Yamato found himself struggling to regulate his heart rate. 

It was not unprecedented for Kakashi—someone who was late to every damn thing in his life—to miss a checkpoint. And at first, Yamato hadn’t worried, not the way he was now with his stomach twisted in knots and his fingers close to trembling. But as the minutes ticked on until they became hours, the breath seemed to solidify in his lungs and turn into ice. 

Two hours. Two hours in which Yamato stewed in anxiety, feeling nauseous, feeling light-headed. Two hours and then Kakashi showed up with an infuriating eye-crease and a _‘sorry I’m late!’_ like it was a fucking joke to give Yamato a near heart-attack.

“What the hell?” Yamato said, taking in the sight of Kakashi unscathed but for the stray drops of blood dripping out of a shallow gash in his arm. “What happened?”

“I ran into some trouble up north,” Kakashi offered in explanation. “A rogue nin attacked me, and I learned he has a whole team of bandits. So I killed him, tracked his scent to their hideout and took care of it.”

Where nerves previously dominated now burned ire. Yamato felt a little frazzled as he hissed at his mission partner and boyfriend of two years. “ _Come_ _again_? I’m your mission partner! That’s the point where you radio in.” He jabbed his finger into Kakashi’s sturdy chest. “If I’d done the same in reverse _you would’ve_ _had my ass_.”

Kakashi’s fingers circled his wrist, gently pulling the accusing finger from prodding his chest. “I’m your mission leader right now, not your boyfriend,” Kakashi said, not unkindly. “I made a decision and I acted on it. And if my Hokage finds a problem with that I’ll face the consequences she deems necessary.”

Yamato snatched his hand back, annoyance mingling with hurt in a twisted combination. “That’s what you think this is about? Don’t insult me Kakashi, I’m not a genin. I’m angry as your mission partner, not as your ‘boyfriend’.”

He took a step back, grateful for the spray of rain and the way it cooled his heated skin. He ignored Kakashi’s knowing arched brow. “Alright then, _partner_. Let’s head home and report to the Hokage.”

* * *

Their debrief went in a blur, Yamato seriously debating whether he should make Kakashi sleep in the living room tonight to make up for the few white hairs now growing on Yamato’s scalp because of him.

“Still pissed at me?” Kakashi inquired lightly when they reached their shared apartment, and Yamato kicked his sandals off wordlessly and disappeared into the kitchen. 

When he didn’t reply, Kakashi followed after him, his mask pooled around his neck. “You know you’re proving my point, right?”

Yamato ignored him, grabbing the orange juice carton from the fridge. 

“What’s this really about?” Kakashi pressed, passing him a glass. 

Yamato grudgingly accepted it and poured himself a serving. “Leave it be, Kakashi.”

Silence reigned, but only momentarily. For when Yamato downed his juice, Kakashi used that time to bracket him against the counter. “From your experience … do I ever ‘ _leave it be’?_ ”

“From _my_ experience,” Yamato retorted sarcastically, setting his glass down forcefully. “You don’t always like what you hear.”

Kakashi gazed at him for a long moment, jaw set. Yamato stared back unflinchingly. “Try me.” Kakashi’s hand gripped his hip, hard. 

Was it him or was Kakashi suddenly too close? His breath tickled Yamato’s chin, and he regretted giving him the opportunity to press this close. Kakashi could be very distracting when he put his mind to it. 

“I have,” Yamato’s voice came out softer than he intended. “I have tried you.”

“Try me again,” Kakashi cajoled, tilting his chin up. 

Yamato bit the inside of his lip, gripping the edges of the counter as he steeled himself. “I hate it when you act like I’m inferior; inconsequential.”

Kakashi’s eyes shadowed with indignation, thumb and forefinger squeezing Yamato’s chin. “When the fuck did I do that?”

Irritation surged inside Yamato again and he jerked his chin out of Kakashi’s hold. “I’m your partner and you think it’s okay to leave me waiting for hours at a checkpoint, not knowing whether you’re dead or alive. You take a self-appointed mission in the middle of another mission and you don’t update me like it’s unimportant for me to know. What else am I supposed to think?”

“You’re supposed to trust me,” Kakashi said but it sounded more like a deflection than an accusation. “If I didn’t think I had it firmly under control I would’ve radioed you in a heartbeat.”

“Doesn’t fix it,” Yamato thumped him on the chest. “It _doesn’t_. I don’t think it’s me who’s confusing the distinction between boyfriend and subordinate, it’s you. Ever since we started taking missions together again it’s like you’re trying so hard to pretend you’re not letting feelings cloud your judgement that you keep doing the exact opposite!”

Kakashi’s eyes pored into his own, a swirling pool of anger and hurt. And then he stepped back, away from Yamato. “You’re …” he grasped, jaw clenching, “How could you be so infuriatingly calm and rational all the bloody time?”

Yamato opened his mouth to retort, but Kakashi beat him to it. He took another step back, even when his voice deepened in frustration. “You make me so mad with the way you can just put everything into little boxes.”

Yamato frowned, teeth clicking shut. Part of his indignation receded, but his annoyance only burned hotter. He knew Kakashi struggled with this often but it still left him reeling with emotions. “Kakashi if you’d just _talk_ to me about these things…” 

His own words fueled the emotion to the point where Yamato wanted to choke on it.

But Yamato was never good at talking when he felt like this. And Kakashi’s mouth was already opening to respond and Yamato didn’t want to hear it anymore—Kakashi could be so infuriatingly obtuse sometimes, but worse than that was when he forgot he could just _reach out._

He didn’t quite realise what he was doing until he had Kakashi’s face in his hands and his lips crashed down on his. He half expected Kakashi to pull away, but instead, Kakashi leaned into him. “Goddammit,” Yamato nipped at lips that responded to his kiss with equal fervour. “Can’t you— just— talk to me?”

“I’m mad at you,” Kakashi gritted, but grabbed his face in return, yanking the face-protector off. It hit the ground in a clatter. 

“Kakashi—” Yamato began dazedly, his arms spanning his boyfriend’s waist but Kakashi was too caught up in his own feelings, kissing his lips until they felt bruised. 

Yamato parted his own and received the fiery passion of Kakashi’s kiss, matching him breath for breath. He indulged him when Kakashi hefted him up on the counter, teeth marking his lips, and parted his legs to make space for him. 

When Kakashi continued his assault on Yamato’s mouth with no signs of stopping, Yamato’s fingers sank in his silver mane and yanked him back, glaring fiercely. “Stop. We need to talk about this.”

Kakashi was panting. He curled forward, pressing his face into Yamato’s chest and groaned. “Please.”

“No,” Yamato said firmly. “Talk to me.”

Kakashi sighed, leaning back to gaze apprehensively into Yamato’s eyes. He could still see the lingering frustration there. “Maybe I _am_ struggling with having you both as my boyfriend and mission partner.”

Appeased, Yamato’s legs locked around Kakashi’s hips, drawing them together. “Alright. There’s nothing wrong with that as long as you don’t act like it’s my fault.”

Kakashi sighed again, casting his gaze to the ceiling. “Maah I’m _sorry_. I’m not perfect at everything.”

He looked petulant then, lower lip starting to jut out in a little pout. 

Yamato ducked to kiss it. “I don’t expect you to be.”

“I am good at other things though,” Kakashi huffed against his chin, earning a smile from Yamato. It slipped off when he felt Kakashi’s hand palming him through his pants. “You’re half hard and I didn’t even do anything.”

Feeling a flush creeping into his cheeks, Yamato squeezed the back of Kakashi’s neck, glaring at him. “Do you have to gloat about it?”

“Maybe,” Kakashi said, leaning to hover his lips over Yamato’s. “Are you still mad at me or can I put it in my mouth?”

Yamato groaned, feeling his hardening length twitching in response to his lover’s words. Why did Kakashi have to be so damn… _Kakashi_ about everything. “You talk too much for a guy who wants to put things in his mouth.”

Promptly, Kakashi’s lips met his as he fumbled with his buttons, freeing Yamato’s erection. Lithe fingers wreathed around him and got to work, stroking up and down and twisting his hand with each pull. 

“Mm,” Kakashi groaned into his mouth, before breaking away to pull Yamato off the counter. He fell to his knees, an otherworldly sight by all rights, to wrap his lips around Yamato’s cock and take him in. 

Yamato hissed, watching with appreciation as he stretched Kakashi’s mouth to the limit, slipping past his lips and down his throat. But like many other things about Kakashi, his gag reflex was impressive. 

He held around the intrusion, his throat constricting around Yamato until Yamato worried he’d hurt himself. When Kakashi drew back, his mouth was a delicate shade of pink, dewy and practically beginning to be devoured.

Yamato stroked his sharp jawline as Kakashi stuck his tongue out to run it across the head, swirling teasingly before he sucked it back into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Yamato said with feeling. 

Kakashi used both hands to jerk him as his mouth worked on the tip, the way Yamato liked. How did it always get to this? An argument and then … “ _Oh fuuuck_.” His body curled forward as Kakashi swallowed him down again, gripping on broad shoulders. 

It was impressive every time he saw it and he couldn’t take his eyes off Kakashi when he was like this. He radiated smugness even from his position at Yamato’s feet, even with Yamato’s cock in his mouth, even as he went at his own pace, like he was getting more enjoyment out of this than Yamato. 

Desire and irritation mingled in an enticing combination until Yamato found himself grabbing Kakashi’s head and thrusting into his throat. Yamato never lost control, but somehow Kakashi was the only person who could make him come very close to it. He nearly did at the way Kakashi gazed determinedly at him, a dark blush staining his cheeks a pretty rose. 

He let go when Kakashi’s eyes watered and he pulled back with a cough. Yamato breathed hard, trying to calm himself when it felt like he might burst. Kakashi stared up at him, unmoving, as if he knew Yamato needed a moment.

He let out a shuddering breath and pulled Kakashi to his feet. “This is kinda stupid, senpai.”

“What? Sucking you off as an apology?” Kakashi’s lips turned up in a reluctant smile. 

“Well, ye— actually, no. I meant the part where we do this in the _kitchen,_ ” Yamato huffed bracing himself against the counter. 

Kakashi pressed into him, face hovering too close. “Such a stickler for rules…”

“Ha,” Yamato’s foggy mind still swirled dizzily as he came down from the peak of his arousal. “Funny. Bedroom, please.”

Kakashi sighed mournfully but he bestowed a kiss on Yamato’s lips. “What the gentleman wants, the gentleman gets.”

“Nothing about this is remotely gentlemanly,” Yamato remarks with a pointed glance towards where his cock was poking Kakashi’s stomach. 

“Indeed,” Kakashi said faintly, eyes trained down. “... sure you don’t want to change your mind about topping?”

“I’m very happy being a power bottom,” Yamato smirked. It dragged Kakashi’s eyes back to his. 

“Worth a try,” Kakashi decided and somehow, eventually, by means neither of them quite remembered, they arrived at the bedroom with minimal pieces of clothing intact. 

Yamato fell back on the bed, pulling Kakashi down with him. It made Kakashi let out a startled sound that had Yamato chuckling and claiming his mouth in another searing kiss. 

A groan rose in Kakashi’s chest in response, and he fumbled to get Yamato’s boxers off while their lips were still attached. Although an admirable try, Kakashi had to separate from him to yank it completely off. He tossed it away with force, as if it had personally offended him just by existing.

Yamato clutched at narrow hips and pulled him closer, legs parting invitingly. “We’re going to fix this,” he told Kakashi meaningfully. “We’re going to talk, and we’re going to work it out. Because that’s what we do.”

Kakashi seemed a little distracted as he fetched the lube bottle from their bedside drawer. “Yeah, okay, but—“ he uncapped the bottle, lubricating his fingers. “Let me fix this first.” He grinned roguishly as one hand went back to stroking Yamato while the other poked around the sensitive rim of nerves lining his puckered hole.

He slipped in easily, aided by lube and a body accustomed to his girth. Yamato exhaled sharply, mind blanking as pleasure sparked through his body. He worried he wouldn’t last long if Kakashi didn’t get inside him soon.

It was like Kakashi was privy to his thoughts for he only spent another few minutes working long, lithe fingers into Yamato. He withdrew to line them together, his chest rising and falling faster and faster with his growing desire.

Yamato held his gaze, both of them caught in an infinitesimal moment that felt packed to bursting with tension. The tip of Kakashi’s cock breached his body, slowly at first, and then fully sheathed within him in one graceful slide. 

They both grunted, Kakashi’s hands gripping muscular thighs and Yamato’s running appreciatively over a sculpted torso marred with scars. Kakashi had always been a mess—of thoughts and scars and a haunted past—but he was Yamato’s mess, his alone the world be damned.

They’ve come so far—Kakashi’s breath hitched as Yamato used the grip on his hips to impale himself on Kakashi, meeting him halfway—they wouldn’t let something like this get between them. Even if it meant never working together again. His hands gripped two handfuls of Kakashi’s ass and drove Kakashi into him harder until he nearly couldn’t hear their strained breathing over the sound skin slapping against skin.

His hands slipped away soon after to sink in Kakashi’s mob of silver hair and drew him in for a messy kiss, rough with unsaid words. Rougher yet was the way they held each other as Kakashi ground them together, again and again, the only place he was uninhibited in his passion. 

Everything felt taut and Yamato was burning, and all he needed was a little more and he would be _there_ — he ripped his mouth away from Kakashi, gasping as he tried to articulate himself through the fog of heightened arousal. “Let me—take me from behind.”

Kakashi pulled out with a growl, hand firmly gripping his cock at the base. “Get on your knees.”

The words went straight down to his aching erection. He rolled over, Kakashi’s rough grasp on his hip aiding him as they arranged themselves into a new position and— “Nghh,” Yamato pressed his face into the sheets as he and Kakashi met in the middle, the force of the thrust reverberating through his body. Kakashi sunk deeper into him like this, lighting up every pleasure centre in his body.

Calloused hands dragged down his side and smacked at his hips as Kakashi rammed harder into him and Yamato fucked back with equal enthusiasm. “Oh gods,” he keened, his back curving, “I’m so close—Kakashi—please—“

Kakashi’s pace was faltering but with a guttural groan, he doubled his efforts, making Yamato’s toes curl and his fingers clutch the sheets in a white-knuckled grip. 

The world behind his closed eyelids exploded in blinding light as shockwaves wracked his body and sent him crashing down. His knees gave, Kakashi’s body pressing him down onto the mattress as he chased his own release.

His seed burst inside Yamato, sending more shudders along his spine and heat spreading through him. Kakashi’s body curled into his and he muffled a long growl between his shoulder blades, his fingers digging into the skin of Yamato’s sides.

He collapsed bonelessly a few seconds later, panting and half crushing Yamato under his weight. Yamato made a half-hearted protest, but he felt so boneless like he might sink into the mattress, all bent up frustrations released. “We— should do that more often,” he said, still trying to catch his breath.

Kakashi, with some effort, slipped off him to draw him into his arms. “What?”

“Makeup,” Yamato decided.

Kakashi’s smile was dopey, in that secret post-coital way Yamato adored. “This is a fantastic method indeed…”

Yamato smacked him lightly on his bicep but didn’t have the energy for much else. The day had been long and exhausting, filled with emotional turmoil and he was just glad to be in his bed, in the safety of his home and cradling Kakashi, who was alive and well. 

Everything else they would work through in time and with patience. Yamato nuzzled closer to his lover, lips ghosting over his hair. “Never scare me like that again, okay?”

Kakashi hummed. 

“I mean it,” Yamato said, fingers threading through soft, silver strands. “I can’t lose you.”

He felt more than he saw Kakashi’s smile against him. “You won’t, I’m unkillable, unfortunately for you and the rest of the human race.”

Yamato managed the strength to smack him again. “Shut up you asshole.”

They shared a laugh, breathless and quiet. 

“Or what?” Kakashi challenged, even though he seemed to be surrendering to sleep.

“Or I’ll make you do the dishes for a week—no, a _month_ ,” Yamato declared with a grin. 

Kakashi shuddered against him. “No thanks, I’m going to sleep.”

Yamato patted him on the back, basking in the scent of lightning and ozone. “Sleep,” he agreed softly, his own eyes pleasantly heavy. “We’ll talk when you wake up.”

“Mhm,” was the last thing Kakashi said before sleep pulled him under.

Yamato hugged him close, once again relishing in the safety of having Kakashi close, breathing and unharmed. Having spent most of his life losing a thing after the other until he had nothing left to give, not even himself until recently, he was determined to hold onto this. 

Kakashi was the first real, good thing to happen to him. He’d make sure he’d last forever.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review if you enjoyed this!


End file.
